black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lilith Faust
"I am simply one hell of a maid." -- Lilith Faust Princess Lilith Alice Faust, or Lilith, is the female demon butler/maid of the Phantomhive Manor. She is also the childhood friend of Ciel Phantomhive and is loved by his family dearly. She is the demon princess of the demon realm, destined to become the demon queen. Appearance Lilith is shown to express maturity and sophistication, and is noted to be extremely beautiful. Even when she was a child, Lilith was a beauty to behold, with long dark hair, red eyes, naturally red lips, and a flawlessly fair complexion. She also has a very voluptuous physique and Ciel described her movements as surprisingly elegant due to her long legs. She wears a necklace, a family heirloom, which gives her the ability to summon different types of monsters. Personality Lilith is described as being "practically perfect in every way." She is a dedicated butler/maid to Ciel Phantomhive and upholds a strong sense of duty to her master and household. She faithfully follows and carries out every one of Ciel's orders, while ensuring that the Phantomhive household runs smoothly. She does not sleep—for demons deem it as a form of luxury—and thus, she frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night. One of her quirks is that she will always respond to Ciel's demands with the saying "Yes, master." She is also quite energetic, sweet, polite, well-mannered, happy and she always has an intimidating smirk on her face matched with a calm tone, but also has a sense of brutality that can be felt in her spoken words. Lilith predominantly appears as a courteous and impeccable servant. However, she is, in actuality, callous, heartless, and sadistic; she is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, and constantly puts Ciel first then anything else in the world, though she seems to enjoy his suffering too. Lilith usually expresses her diabolic nature through her dark, sarcastic humor and inability to see good in anyone. She is known to not take instances in which Ciel is in danger seriously, such as kidnappings. However, she displays more concern when it's uncertain that she can save him, such as when Madam Red almost killed Ciel or when the Undertaker threatened his life. She is often critical of her master and how he treats his workers, but she has admitted that she does not dislike the maid lifestyle despite all the troubles she goes through on a daily basis. Lilith appears cold, collected and cunning by nature. She possesses the ability to manipulate others to do her bidding and can lie with a straight face. She even has a habit of ranking men between Rank A and Rank F, supposedly to test who is worthy of being one of her servants. Lilith speaks softly and smiles often in order to imitate Victorian mannerisms and etiquette as a lady. She usually uses polite language whenever she talks to the others, but her short-temperedness surfaces when something fails to go as well as she expects it to, such as when Baldroy fails to make her royal milk tea as she likes it. As the Queen of Liars, Lilith claimed that she can even fool her own emotions, but this doesn't seem to be entirely the case. She appears to lack empathy and claims that she feels no guilt for the nefarious acts she committed in the underworld. Lilith has a habit of deceiving her own emotions and so even in defeat always keeps a constant poise. Lilith views money as "rubbish" and "materialistic." She is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter. She is also proficient in Deutsch (German) and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany. Lilith has a great and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers. Moreover, she profoundly adores cats and had kept at least thirteen hidden in her wardrobe to prevent Ciel from finding out. Lilith often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. She regards humans, in general, to be "difficult creatures," but she is fascinated with their struggles and lofty goals. She is intrigued by how seemingly insatiable they are, for they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death." She has a personality very similar to Sebastian Michaelis. Lilith absolutely adores singing, and is known to be incredibly talented in the art. She is also a talented musical genius, having the ability to play the violin, viola, piano, guitar, bass, flute, clarinet, keyboard, drums, and harp. Moreover, Ciel is a very important person to Lilith, to the degree that Blavat even labelled her feelings almost as an "obsession." She usually goes to great lengths just to make him smile, although she acknowledges that she does overdo it occasionally. Lilith is frequently consumed with worry for him, and thus earnestly desires to protect him at all costs, both emotionally and physically. For most of the series, Lilith was incredibly blase about killing others. She didn't show any remorse toward killing those who harassed her. Nor does she shy away from being unnecessarily brutal and gleefully dismembered them in varying ways, sometimes laughing when killing them. Her favorite flower is the Lily of the Valley, and she loves animals, especially rabbits, kittens, and squirrels. Additionally, she is afraid of ghosts. As a child, Lilith was a deeply compassionate and pure-hearted young girl. She held respect for all life and was kind to almost everyone she met. Even as a young child, Lilith was beloved for her caring nature and determination to help others. Lilith initially appeared to adverse to violence, but will use it as a last resort to defend herself and those she cares about. Lilith also occasionally displayed being quick-thinking and cunning. She inspired compassion and bravery in others and proved to be a strong and competent ruler, who put her people's best interests at heart. In spite of her dark and tragic past, Lilith remains hopeful of a better tomorrow and uses her experiences to make her a stronger person. History Lilith Faust is the daughter of King Satan and Queen Ciana. During her childhood, her mother told her that she possessed a "rare beauty" deep within her heart, and told her to never lose it. Since their parents were counterparts to one another, Lilith knew Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford before the deaths of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. When they were young, she, Elizabeth, Ciel and their aunt Angelina Dalles regularly played together at the Phantomhive Manor; she described the place as being once filled with laughter at that time. On Ciel's tenth birthday, her maid Paula reported about the brutal murders of the Phantomhives. Later, a younger Lilith wept at their graves, while overhearing the ladies, indifferent to their deaths, gossip about trivial things. She then went to search for Ciel, and, due to her anger, she turned into her "actual-self". Ciel was astounded and somewhat scared. The latter is unaware what her job as his "butler" is exactly, besides helping him on a daily basis. Lilith's real home, however, is in an alternate world that is quite different from the human world. In particular, she mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats. Relationships Ciana Faust Lilith was shown to be very close to her mother. She brought Ciana an injured bird as a child and Ciana was the one who told Lilith that she possessed a rare form of beauty - kindness and compassion for all beings - and that she should always value that trait. Satan Faust Lilith loved her father dearly. They were shown grieving together after her mother went into hiding. Lilith often speaks fondly of her father and is clearly proud of him, seeking to emulate him as a ruler and being inspired by his memory. Ciel Phantomhive Ciel is Lilith's childhood friend and love interest. She enjoys his company and is an impeccable servant towards him, however people state that she gets "special treatment" by Ciel due to their extremely close connection. Ciel was also closer to her than anyone else. This implies that she didn't care for any people, including possible blood family. Her love for Ciel is often described as an "obsession" and she more than once goes out of her way to "make him smile", though it doesn't usually have the desired effect. In return, Ciel will do anything in order to keep that smile on her face, even if it effects him in the long run. These include making Finnian plant Lilies of the Valley in the garden during winter, getting her a stuffed cat during Valentines, and even letting her keep cats in her closet. Before meeting Ciel, Lilith was just drifting through life without any purpose. She changed because she no longer cares about right or wrong like she did before the encounter. If she ever accidentally hurt Ciel, she would feel a mixture of depressed emotions. If Ciel died in an accident or due to a disease, Lilith would fall into a deep, deep depression. She would be in a coma-like state. She would refuse to eat, and would eventually starve to death. Also if Ciel died due to murder, Lilith wouldn't rest until she was 100% sure she had killed Ciel's murderer in the most painful way possible. Then, she would gradually fall into the depression-coma. Baldroy Baldroy and Lilith's relationship consists primarily of her bossing him around and using him as her servant. A prime example of this is when Baldroy makes Lilith tea, only for her to dash the cup to the ground, claiming that she only drinks royal milk tea. Sebastian Michaelis Lilith seems to be rather fond of Sebastian. When she does her personal ranking, she ranked him with a C-rank. While Sebastian considers Lilith a friend, he is intimidated by her luck and is afraid of her alternate personality when she becomes aggressive. He also doesn't know whether to believe if someone were of F-Rank that Lilith would have them personally killed, given her hatred of uninteresting people. Grell Sutcliff Grell seems to be the most "stupid" reaper in Lilith's mind, stating she pitied Grell's parents for having to put up with a child such as them. It is likely Grell, in Lilith's mind, was ranked lower than D-Rank as she was so willing to condemn them to murder with no remorse. While she may have still disliked Grell, it is possible she may have thought of them less insignificant if she had taken the time to get to know them. Abilities Queen of Liars She was renowned for managing to rob any who challenged her of all their souls, taking part in life-risking underworld tournaments and having the ability to lie when faced with difficult matches. Lilith is able to lie with ease about her character. She was very convincing when manipulating Baldroy into making her royal milk tea. Superior Intelligence Lilith explained to Ciel that she once partook in a fighting match without understanding the rules of the game however was still able to overcome her opponent, presenting her quick thinking and intelligence under pressure. Weaponry In addition to intelligence and cunning, perhaps her most fearsome ability is demonstrating proficiency with different types of weaponry. These include knives, axes, swords, pistols and submachine guns. She is also fairly knowledgeable of poisons and drugs, although she rarely uses them. Swordsmanship Lilith is shown to be a competent swords-woman. Demon Abilities * Body manipulation: Lilith is shown to be able to twist someone's arm just by twirling her finger. * Enhanced senses: Lilith is able to find humans based on smell—including ones she has never personally met—, is able to deduce if they are dead, alive, or injured and be able to discern if someone is a human or a member of another race, as shown when she quickly identified Agni as a human rather than a Grim Reaper, or even another demon. Lilith states that she is able to pick up any kind of scent. She was easily able to hear the rifleman who attempted to kill her, her abilities extending to the point where she could see each and every person who escaped from Violet Wolf after it caught on fire. * Enhanced speed: Lilith has demonstrated the ability to outrun a car that was attempting to speed away from him. She is also able to block or dodge objects, such as her sword fight with Agni. She is also able to run to places in one hour that would take a day to get to by coach or railroad and outrun a moving train. * Enhanced strength: Demons are shown to be vastly stronger than humans. * Fire control: Lilith is able to set an entire mansion on fire from three small candles. * Immortality: Lilith has stated that demons can live forever, and they can heal/regenerate from any injuries, even if their entire bodies are destroyed. However, they can be killed by a Grim Reaper's Death Scythe. Special Abilities * White Blizzard: Through the use of snow, Lilith can prompt snowflakes to fall from the sky in a large area, drastically lowering the place's temperature; something which causes human opponents to shiver, at the same time rendering their breath visible. Songs Daughter of Evil Lyrics Once upon a time in a land so far away Was an evil kingdom that no person dared to face Ruling with an iron fist and standing center stage Was a noble princess only fourteen years of age There wasn't anything the princess couldn’t have With a boy just like her serving as her right hand man Stable full of horses and her favorite, Josephine She could buy the world no matter what the price may be If there wasn't money for the tyrant left to spend She'd take it from her loyal subjects to no end Anyone opposing her was punished for their crime All those who defy me are to die Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps Drowning in colors til it’s all you can see Pitiful as ever, they were growing by her side Just to pave the road ahead for her, their destiny to die Don't forget this princess was like any other girl Falling for a prince in blue who lived across the world But it came to pass he was in love with someone else A lady all in green who ruled a kingdom full of wealth Envy enveloping, she started seeing green Summoning her minister as not to make a scene Speaking very low, she gave a terrible command "Go seek out the kingdom Green, destroy all of their land" Quickly burning houses right before their very eyes No more crying out, they murdered everyone on sight News of how the innocent were dying in the streets Never swayed the princess in the least Oh my, it's tea time! Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps Drowning in colors that'll drive you crazy Beautiful as ever and still growing every day But far too many thorns keeping them all too far away To overthrow the evil princess high above Taking to the streets at last, they all had had enough Leading from the front of such a violent mob, in red Was a noble dame in armor, coming for her head Angry from the many years of suffering in vain Swallowing the kingdom's people in a wild rage Soldiers all too tired from a long and violent war Didn't have the energy to even hold a sword Finally they made it to the palace at the end Servants didn't wait around and very quickly fled Even such a princess so adorable as she Captured by the people she should lead How dare you, barbarians! Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps Drowning in colors growing sad and weeping Living in a paradise created by her mind Aah, everything will crumble in this fleeting dream of lies Once upon a time in a land so far away Was an evil kingdom that no person dared to face Ruling with an iron fist and standing center stage Was a noble princess only fourteen years of age Knowing her beheading is at three this very eve Listen to the sound because the bell will toll for thee Once a wealthy princess, now a prisoner to die What could she be thinking in her jail cell tonight? Walking to the gallows, hear the chiming of the end 'Tis a better place they go than ever known ahead Never laying eyes upon the people in the crowd Whispering aloud their final sound Oh my, it’s tea time! Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps Drowning in colors til it’s all you can see History remember, singing to this very day How a daughter of such evil lived in such a wicked way Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Yes, Master." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "You never really did have a talent for dancing. It must be crushing, young master." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "A half moon. A bright half and a dark half. Just like me." * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "It's a relief. Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since he was so close to Madam Red, I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have anymore bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up with my own methods, even though they don't usually have the desired effect." * (About Ciel Phantomhive) "He finally returned to the mansion, but he wasn't able to laugh anymore. I love Ciel. I love Ciel's smile. Why is it as though we always seem to end up going in circles? How can I bring back his smile?" * "If you want to know what others think, you first have to say what you think." * "Whether I win or lose is up to me." * "Those who seem kindest, are often the most insidiously cruel." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "This uncute appearance... I didn't want you of all people to see me in such a state. But...this time I will protect you!" * (To herself about Ciel) "For Ciel, who is trying hard to be seen as an adult, I will smile and walk beside him in my childish low-heeled shoes. Low heeled shoes, mother's teaching, a sword to protect you—those are the 'nice things' that my old self was made of." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "I'm selfish, I know. But to keep you only mine, I will do everything I needed to do, even if it's illegal." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Everything in this world is just a game and we are merely the pawns." * (Referring to Mey-Rin) "Why, this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions? Word has it that the public adores silly maids. But I do not think I will ever understand it, and I have no intention of even trying to do so. I myself would like to wring her neck. * (Referring to Baldroy) "Why this imbec—rather chef. You should talk about cooking after you have actually cooked something. I believe eighty percent of what you have managed to cook has been charcoal. The other twenty percent was hazardous waste. Save your art for your hairstyle, and cook something edible . . . otherwise . . . I wish for you to become charcoal yourself." * (Referring to Finnian) "Why this imbec—this imbecile! How can a gardener be so clumsy? Though the saying goes, 'an idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use,' giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself. He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being 'a while back.' The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree . . . I have surpassed anger, and I am, in fact rather impressed." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Even if you are contracted to Sebastian, I will protect your life. However, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you? Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "You are different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies . . . desperately struggling, kicking down other people. Stealing the stolen, while repeating your reasons over and over. And even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills. That's why humans are interesting." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Society has monsters lurking that are far nastier than a demon like me. Well, then again, they do give me the title of the worst demon for a reason." * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "He turns his back towards the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words, 'checkmate'." * (To Claude Faustus) "Demons have eternal life. We've grown weary of living so long . . . far too long. My young master's presence lends spice to the world we're glutted on." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Your greed knows no bounds Young Master. It's actually kind of cute to say the least. However, i still don't enjoy this side of yours as apposed to when you were younger." * (To Ciel Phantomhive, recalling old memories) "Do you remember when we were younger, master. Your mother used to plant Lilies of the Valley in the garden when it was winter, in an attempt to make me smile. It may have never worked but when you were there with me, i felt like i could do anything, master." * (Thinking about Ciel Phantomhive's orders) "Ohh — dear master. I am afraid you have the wrong impression. My greatest amusement at the moment, you see, is the game I, while bound by my butler livery, am playing against you. So it would not do to act on impulse and behave like a beast. However, if you are particular to my being such a devil . . . I shall act accordingly. For I am a devil of a butler." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "If you disappear, I will be most distressed and worried. Because if my master is not here, I wouldn't be able to be your butler. And my life would not be worth living if i could not see those blue eyes of yours." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "You... want to see my gray eyes again, Master? That is so cute! However... I'm afraid that I can't... because that was the weak me and I can't... I can't return. You know i'd do anything for you, but that task is unacceptable. I'm sorry... Ciel." * (A frustrated Lilith to Sebastian) "Why you ask? That's obviously... Something you could never understand! I do not know what the right thing to do is, either! But... I... I, for one, cannot return to that side!" * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "It varies from person to person, but whenever someone lies, they tend to have a way of showing it. It is called a "tell"—something that you can't hide, no matter how hard you try." * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Hmhm. If you are going to lie, at least try to lie convincingly." * "Keep your hands off me, you brute! I did not give you permission to come lusting after me!" * "If it's with me...the thrill of the battle is the real reward." * "Your meaningless words tire me. Please stop wasting my time." * (When talking about Royal Milk Tea) "Adding milk or lemon right before you drink is like dousing your fries in ketchup—mere condiments!" * (About Ciel) "Do not bother arguing with him. For him, the concept of losing simply does not exist. A boy raised to succeed from the day he was born. He considers victory his destiny, and has lived his life accordingly. Tests and challenges are merely ways for him to stand victorious. Even if it is a life-and-death situation. ...Is that not so, Ciel." * "Stop being vulgar. Let's eat breakfast." * "What good are you if you are too tired? You will be much more effective after a good night's sleep." * "You have no tears, do you? No blood in your veins, no calcium in your bones. At least you have your meat..." * (To Grell Sutcliff) "Because you're stupid. And in that regard, I made the right choice. I'm so glad your stupidity surpassed my every expectation. Life must have been tough on your parents, though." * "Are you asking me to feel guilty? That's a pointless endeavor. I think nothing of sacrificing others for my own ends. I feel nothing. That's all there is to me. That's what makes me...complete. Hmhm. Isn't it terrifying how different our values are? There's simply no room for understanding." * "Hmph. My ability to lie is unrivaled, and I take pride in that. It's not just other people—I can even fool my own emotions. The conscious deceives the unconscious." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "There are only two types of luck—good and bad. There is no in-between. And that luck is built into every human at the moment of conception. Like a computer program. Some call it fate. The bottom line is luck is life." * (To herself) "Hmhmhm. My intuition is very strong today, and it is telling me this will be a wonderful day." * "I no longer feel like doing this. Frankly, I am fed up with this entire endeavor." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "A fine meal helps expand the soul." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Interesting... The definition of "interesting" changes from person to person. So the word itself is something of a fraud." * (About Lilies of the Valley) "A person may go their entire life without understanding the true nature of plants like these. And yet, people still show grace and make an effort to care for them. If you were a plant, what kind of life would you want to lead?" * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Oh? So you're giving up before you've even begun? But you truly are a C-rank. You may not have confidence, but that's really nothing to be ashamed of." * "I don't care how people perceive me... I believe that it is me and it is how I live." Trivia * On Lilith's grave, her epitaph included the following inscriptions: "To The Memory of Lilith Alice Faust. Died August 1889. May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead." * Her favorite flower is a bell shaped flower called the Lily of the Valley and it symbolizes the "return of happiness". * She has a very low alcohol tolerance. * Lilith's favorite drink is Royal Milk Tea. Etymology * The name Lilith is a Hebrew name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Lilith is: Night monster. In Jewish folklore, Lilith was a female demon and first wife of Adam. * Her middle name, Alice, is an English name meaning "Of the nobility." It comes from the German Adalheidis meaning nobility, and the French Adeliz which is a form of Adelaide. * There are two possible meanings of the surname Faust, a rare and interesting name of medieval German origin, the first being that it derives from a German personal name (Latin 'Faustus', meaning fortunate or lucky) which was borne by a few little known early Christian martyrs. However, the other source may be from the German 'faust', meaning fist, and a nickname surname for a strong willed, rather angry person. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Royalty Category:LunariaAsmr